


Pink is just a light Red

by Kei_Tea



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kei_Tea/pseuds/Kei_Tea
Summary: Yamada invites Chinen at his house to play video games.





	Pink is just a light Red

\- My turn.

\- No, my turn.

\- My house, my rules.

\- That's not fair Yama-chan!! There's no point in inviting me to play video games and not letting me play !!

Yamada stared at Chinen for a few seconds. Chinen went on:

\- You've been playing for 2 hours straight. ... each time you said: "I'll let you play as soon as I lose," but you never lose at this game !!

Chinen crossed his arms on in chest and made a sulking face. Yamada laughed at this cute sight 

\- Chinen-chan, you're soooo cute when you're angry like this !!

He let go of his gamepad and messed up Chinen's hair with his hand.

\- Ok, I let you play, I'm going to make us something to eat.

Chinen smiled.

\- it's like hitting 2 birds with 1 stone, he continued when he saw Ryosuke's perplexe expression, I can finally play, and I can eat Yama-chan's delicious food !

Yamada, laughed while handing his gamepad to his friend. He then stood up from the sofa and headed to the kitchen.

\- What can I cook to apologize for my bad behavior?

\- Anything you want, everything Yama-chan cooks is delicious, so I don't mind.  
Yamada smiled at this compliment.

Chinen was now completely focused on his game. Yamada started to cook some napolitan pasta. The kitchen and the living-room were in the same room, so he could hear and see Yuri getting angry at the game. 

\- I don't understand how you manage to never lose at this !!  
He was gesticulating while playing, which Ryosuke found adorable. He had always found Chinen cute, well, everybody found Chinen cute…

\- Say Ryosuke.

\- What is it ?

\- Why do you invite me to watch you play? Said Chinen, trying not to let his character die for the 4th time in a row.

Yamada raised his head from his vegetables, to check if Chinen hadn’t seen him blush. But as he was waiting for an answer, Chinen shouted.

\- Ah ! Damn ! Game Over …

He put the gamepad on the small living-room table and turned over to watch Yamada cooking.

\- So?

\- So what? Answered Yamada his eyes focused on his ingredients.

\- Tell me why you're inviting me over to watch you play?

\- For no reason in particular …

Chinen jumped over the sofa and crossed the living-room quickly to sit on one of the kitchen stools, just in front of Yamada. The young man made a step backward, being surprised at the sudden proximity with his fellow member. Chinen almost laid on the kitchen counter, spreading his arms in front of him and taking a childish voice:

\- Ryosukeeeee answeeeeer meee !!!!!

Yamada laughed and blushed seeing so much cuteness.

\- Stop being childish !

\- Ryosukeeeee tell meeeee !!!

Yamada raised his face from his kitchen work and his eyes met Chinen’s. His eyes were sparkling with malice.

\- Do you want to taste it ? Asked Yamada while offering a spoon full of sauce He had just made to Chinen.

Chinen nodded, forgetting at once what he was complaining about. He bent over the counter and opened his mouth with a “aaaaah” sound waiting for Yamada to feed him. He laughed at this sight.

\- Chinen-kun how old are you again?

He brought the spoon to the entrance of the small man’s mouth. Chinen took the entire spoon in his mouth, forcing Yamada to let go of it.

\- Hey!

\- Hummmmmmm Yama-chan’s food is always soooooo yummy !!!!

\- Oi! Give me my spoon back ! Said Yamada while laughing and seizing the end of the spoon with his fingers.

Chinen wouldn’t let go of it, it was fun teasing Yamada like this. After a few seconds of false struggle, Chinen put his right hand around Yamada’s, looking at him right in the eyes. A serious look appearing on his face.

\- Don’t we look like a lovely couple ? Acting like this…

\- A lovely couple you say ? Humm not yet …

Yamada pulled on Chinen’s hand, bringing their faces close to each other’s. He then landed a soft kiss on Chinen’s forehead. Chinen’s cheeks turned bright red but He didn’t move backward, instead, he came closer and put a small kiss on Yamada’s cheek, he smiled. They stayed like this for a moment, facing each other, close, eyes in eyes, with a light embarrassed smile on their face.

\- Maybe … started Yamada, maybe we should eat …

\- Yes, maybe … we should.

Yamada began to slowly move away from Chinen but the small man quickly caught the young man’s face with his hands, bringing their faces close to each other’s again.

\- But first let me taste this.

Chinen suddenly kissed Ryosuke’s lips. Instead of moving backward, Yamada brought Chinen closer to him and he deepened their kiss. They kissed for a few seconds when they suddenly stopped, they looked at each other, silent, with a serious look. Like if they had just realized what had happened.

\- Sorr…

\- No, I'm sorry, I started it.

\- No, no, I shouldn’t have teased you.

They paused for a moment before Chinen started to speak again.

\- I think I should just go home now.

He prepared to stand up but Yamada stopped him by catching his wrist.

\- Chinen, don’t go … I … I kind of liked it …

Yamada was blushing, Chinen had never seen his friend so embarrassed before, and he found it so cute.

\- Besides, the meal is ready … it would be a shame to waste it don’t you think?

Ryosuke asked it in a low voice. He started to slowly rub Chinen’s wrist with his thumb. And Chinen felt a light heat starting in his stomach. He softly removed his wrist from Yamada’s hand and went back to the sofa where he sat slowly.

\- OK, but it's only because I don’t want to waste Ryosuke’s delicious food…

Yamada could hear Chinen smiling while saying this, and it made him smile too. He prepared the plates and brought them to the living-room table before sitting next to Chinen, not to far, not to close. And they started to eat silently while watching TV.   
As they finished their meal, they glanced quickly at each other. Chinen noticed that Yamada had a little drop of sauce on the corner of his lips. He slowly approached his friend’s face and removed the sauce with a small kiss and immediatly turned his head to watch TV again. Yamada stayed still but then he felt Chinen’s fingers slowly caressing his pinky finger, then his all hand. Ryosuke moved his hand so that their fingers intertwined. They stayed like that, in silence again before Chinen said in a low but happy voice:

\- I’ll come back … but just because Yama-chan’s food is good.

Ryosuke answered with a wide smile on his face:

\- Understood.

~The End~


End file.
